


There's No Place Like Home

by Accal1a, JillTheMenace



Series: Love, Luck, and Lies [5]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillTheMenace/pseuds/JillTheMenace
Summary: Liam is out in Florida on a job, but calls in to check in with his... lovers? Boyfriends? As he had promised.One thing leads to another.
Relationships: Kelly Abbott/Liam Bell/Nick O'Flaherty
Series: Love, Luck, and Lies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578808
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	There's No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Part 1 of "we're going to attempt to post every 2 weeks"!
> 
> Banner made by the awesome [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic).

When Kelly’s phone rang, he answered it without looking at the screen. "Yup?"

He knew that Nick always laughed at him when he answered his phone that way, but he wasn’t Navy anymore, and he wasn’t law enforcement now, so he wasn’t going to be an ass and answer with his name. 

Liam lay back on his hotel room bed with a sigh, resting his head against the headboard. “Hey, love. It’s me.”

Kelly's voice got infinitely softer. "Hey." 

Liam heard some muffled noises, as if Kelly was settling, and then Kelly sighed. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I’m fine. I promised I’d check in, after all." He snorted, but his voice and expression was fond. "I’m in a hotel, of all places. Resting up before I take care of things tomorrow."

"Bored and alone in a hotel...what _could_ you get up to?" Kelly teased.

"Well, normally, I wouldn’t just stick around here, you know. I’d probably go check out the nightlife, blow off some steam... but here I am." Liam replied, smiling despite himself.

"I hear you can get up to all sorts of things in hotel rooms, Liam..."

Liam chuckled cheekily into the phone. "Is that so? Have you been hearing rumors about me, love? They're all true, you know." His voice got deeper, more sultry. "Or are you imagining me doing something in particular, all on my own, here?"

Kelly's breath caught and he paused before he said. "Yeah, yeah I'm definitely imagining a lot right now."

“Oh? Do tell.” There was a rustling in the background, and the tell-tale clink of a belt buckle being undone. Liam heard more rustling on Kelly's end and the same telltale sign.

"Yeah. I'm...fuck I'm imagining you slowly taking off your shirt, one button at a time, showing off that fucking gorgeous body of yours."

Liam purred, setting the phone on speaker beside his bed so he could do just that. “Your wish is my command, love. You know that, right? Anything you want.”

He slipped his shirt off his shoulders, making the noise of it obvious on the phone. “Do I get to have your shirt off as well? I love unwrapping you, feeling your skin beneath my fingers, tasting you.”

Kelly groaned. "Fuck, Liam. I love how you talk."

He put his own phone on speaker. "I'm opening up my shirt, running my fingertips down my chest. Like I know you love doing to me...I think you should run a fingertip from the tip of your ear down to your neck. Imagine it's my lips, a tiny bit of teeth."

“Fuck, Kelly,” Liam groaned. “I do fucking love it, your lips and teeth and mouth on me, near my ear. And your voice, too. Both of your voices are so hot. If I was there with you? I’d want to lick, suck, and bite along your neck. You’re just so delicious, I want to sink my teeth in, leave my mark there.”

Kelly moaned again. "Fuck, I love it when you kiss my neck, it gets me so hot, I've still got some hickeys and every time I see them in the mirror I get half-hard. If I was there I'd hold you with both my hands at the back of your head, really going into that kiss, biting you on your lip and letting it fall out of my mouth as I pulled it back."

Liam purred and shifted on the bed, clearly back to taking off his pants. “Yes, God Kelly, you’re so fucking hot. I could kiss your mouth for days, your soft lips on mine. I can’t ever get enough. You make me insatiable, love. I can’t keep my hands off you. I want to rip your pants off and dig my fingers into that amazing ass of yours.”

"I'm not stopping you." Kelly teased. "I'd run my hands down your neck, kissing you behind your ear, sucking there, then kissing down your neck until I could get to your left nipple and I'd lick it, suck it a bit, then when it was hard I'd bite it, pull it back a little and then let go. I'd swap sides then, I'd do the same, while moving my hands down your side, putting my hand around your waist to push you further into me." Kelly breathed.

Liam groaned, and the bed creaked as he moved around on it. "I'd have one hand in your hair, fisting it as you abuse my nipples," he breathed, voice getting raspy. "With my other, I'd grind myself into you, and wonder how you'd want to have me. Your ass is so hot, and your dick is so hard, and I've wondered what it'd be like to take you. Or have you take me. Or, hell, how my tongue would feel in your ass as Nicholas swallowed you down." He moaned again, the bed creaking beneath him. "Any fucking way you want."

"Fuck Liam I'd let you have me any way you wanted me. I'd glide my hands down your body, looking up at you, making sure I had your eye contact while I slowly undid the button on your trousers, teasing it out, making you hard for me."

There was a noise at the door and then another creak of the bed and a chuckle. Kelly looked slightly guilty at Nick's arrival, but his next words changed that worry.

"Don't stop on my account."

Liam chuckled. "Can you hear me, too darling? Your husband has made me all hard and wanting over here."

“You seem to have caused the same problem here.” Nick noted wryly.

"Mmm, Kelly, I'd let you undo my pants, but I'd have you in my mouth before we'd be able to take them off," Liam murmured into the phone. "I'd take you right down to the back of my throat, while meeting your eyes, making you watch yourself disappear past my lips."

"FUCK!" Kelly cried, and bucked his hips up. "FUCK!"

Liam heard a muffled chuckle after that explanation and correctly surmised what had happened. “Someone joined in on the fun, did he? His mouth is _so_ sinful, isn’t it?”

"Fuck." Kelly says again, breathing hard. "Jesus Fucking Christ Nicko, I was busy."

Liam heard a sucking noise and Kelly groaned again.

"It doesn't sound like you much care." Nick said cheekily. "How about you tell me what to do, Liam, and I'll be your hands, and mouth and whatever else you want...and Kelly can keep trying to tell you what he wants from you."

Liam groaned and arched off the bed, palming himself. “Fuck, yes,” he moaned. “I can just imagine you two, you’re arching into Nick’s mouth, aren’t you? I would love to just sit one day and watch you put on a show for me. I’d watch your toes curl as Nick licked a long strip up the underside of your cock, teasing your cockhead with the brush of his lips. He’d have his hands on you, pushing your thighs apart as he settles himself between them, giving you all that attention and watching how beautifully you react.”

"Fuck Liam, yes. If I was there, I'd finally get your pants open and I'd take you in hand straight away, because you're not wearing underwear, which is so fucking hot. Makes it easier for me to...FUCK...makes...makes it...Jesus fucking _Christ_...makes it easier for me to get at you, easier for me to slick myself up with lube and glide across you. I'd come up to you again, my hand still on your cock and I'd take you into a filthy kiss, I'd make that kiss tell all the promises and dirty ideas that I can't wait to do to you, do with you, I'd...FUCK, NICK!...I'd lean up and whisper in your ear. I'd tell you I loved you, I'd tell you how much I want to spread you out and tie you down and worship every inch of you until you're begging me to let you come, until you just can't stand it anymore, and then I'd make you wait one. minute. more."

“Oh damn, Kelly, you’re so fucking hot. I hope Nick is swallowing you down, right now, taking a breath and going down to tease your balls with his tongue and mouth. I’d want to have a slick hand beneath you too, pressing into you, rocking into your prostate as you’re being sucked.” He sucked in a breath, groaning. “I’m fingering myself just thinking about it, thinking about you, and I love it so much, I love you so much. “

"Fuck!" Kelly cried, and Liam could hear Nick chuckle. "Jesus FuckIng _Christ_ don't give him ideas. I can't...FUCK. God Liam you're so fucking hot. I can imagine you getting yourself off, thrusting your fingers in, making your back arch.” 

Kelly gasped, running his mouth as he so often did during sex. “Take your hand off your dick a minute, tweak your nipples, imagine I'm biting them, twisting them between my fingers. Concentrate on your fingers. That's me, that's me getting you ready. I'm getting ready to fuck you. And Nick's going to watch. He's going to sit there and watch us, dick in hand. We're going to give him a...JESUS FUCK, NICKO...we're going to give him a show." Kelly moaned.

Liam moaned and arched off the bed, fingers stretching and fucking into himself. "Yes, fucking bite me, Kelly. Do you not love it when he's inside you? It's so fucking hot, watching him fuck you. Watching you twitch and get close without anyone ever touching your dick. But you're about to fuck me, too. You're going to fuck me while Nick is fucking inside you, and you'll be surrounded by us." He moaned again, and they could all hear the bed creak in a steady rhythm beneath Liam. "And I'm so tight because this ass belongs to you two. Never again, will anyone else ever touch this - it's _yours_."

"Fuck, Liam yes! It's all ours, you're all ours. I'll fuck you slow and then fast, then I'll just stop inside you, no rhythm at all, I won't let you touch your cock, you'll just have to wait there until we give you what you need. Because you need us Liam, and we need you. And then FUCK and then Nick would move, he'd move and it would force me forward so I'd be fucking into you, Nick would be working us both up. Maybe we'd try and see if you could come just like I can, no stimulation on your dick. I'm going to try that one day. I'm going to keep you still, maybe Nick would hold you down, you'd have nowhere to go, nothing to do but take it. I think you could do it. I think you could...fuck...I think...fuck Nicko...I think you could, I think you could do it, but it would take a while and your head would be in the clouds by the time we were done...because you'd feel like you'd been on edge forever...and only we could make you come. We're the only ones who will let you come. We're the only ones who you'll want to come for. We both love you so fucking much."

Kelly could feel his orgasm building, could hear himself babbling but had no idea what he was saying, but what he did know was that he wanted Liam to get there first, wanted Liam to think about them, and wanted him to come loving them.

"You can touch your dick again now, Liam. Work your fingers in and out, stroke your cock, think about me kissing you, think about Nick fucking us, think about how we can recreate this or something even better when you're home."

“Fuck, yes, my love, the things you say. I’m fucking flying. I just want to be over there right now, I want you so badly.” The movements on Liam’s side of the phone get more frantic, and they could hear him panting hard, whimpering a little with each exhale. “Kelly, Nick, I need you both so goddamn much. More than anything. FUCK! I’m going to come, you’re going to watch me come!”

"Come for us, Liam." Kelly said, panting, sounding close to the edge too.

Nick redoubled his efforts thrusting his fingers into Kelly, a hand on his own dick sliding up and down quickly even as he had Kelly's dick in his mouth. He hummed and Kelly thrust up into his mouth, causing him to moan, and that nearly does him in. But he wants to come with or after Liam, wants his other partner to know that he's loved even if he's away.

"Liam, we love you, come!"

“KELLY!” Liam cries out as he comes, arching off the bed, working himself over and over. “Fuck — I can’t — fuck — it’s so much — I —” He keens, the bed rocking even harder as he overstimulates himself with his hands, gulping down breaths when he manages it.

"That's it, Liam. That's me inside you, that's me fucking you and making you come." Kelly said, then gasped and arched his own back, shooting down Nick's throat which swallowed over and over again overstimulating him. "Fuck, fuck Liam, Nick, fuck I love you. I love you. I love you." Kelly repeats, as he continues to come, then starts to shiver when the overstimulation becomes too much.

"Fuck." He says again emphatically. "Come on Nicko, come for us." Kelly says, watching Nick stroke himself, his head resting on Kelly's thigh.

"I love you!" Nick shouts as he shoots all over himself.

After that, all Liam can hear is heavy breathing until the two men seem to come back to themselves and he can hear the bed jostle around and twin sighs.

Liam groaned as he finally extricated his hands, breathing hard. “I love you too,” he choked out, unsure if the rasp in his breath was from the orgasm or the intense emotion he felt surrounded with at that moment.

He grabbed at the blankets, tugging them around him, wrapping himself into a tight cocoon. He imagined that he wasn't alone right now, that the tight feeling of the blanket around himself was the arms of the two men he loved. And that the pillow on his chest was one of them, tucked under his chin, so he could rest his head in their hair and breathe them in. After a few long moments, like this, he murmured into the phone very softly. "I miss you two so much."

Liam heard a rustling and a movement on the bed but then it quiets and the men's voices both get a little louder.

"When are you coming back?" Kelly asked softly. "This phone thing is shit."

Nick laughed before he could stop himself. "Yeah, I'd much rather have you between me than a speakerphone."

Liam snorted into the phone. “Agreed. There isn’t anywhere I’d rather be, than with you two right now. These blankets are a pale imitation, at best. I’ll be ho—“ he takes a breath when he realized what he just was about to say. _Home_. Since when had anywhere been _home_ for him? “Back in Boston in two days, three at most.” 

"And you're still coming straight to The Fiddler, right?" Kelly said carefully, shooting a nervous glance at Nick as he did, finding his hand and squeezing it.

“Of course, darling. I am a man of my word, after all.” He sighed, pausing for a moment. “You still want me there, right?”

Kelly let out a relieved breath. "Yes. Definitely."

Liam’s voice was quiet on the other side of the line. “I’m not backing out, not unless you show me the door.”

"Fuck I wish you were here." Kelly said quietly. "I don't want you out there alone. This fucking sucks."

“I have you with me, this time,” Liam murmured into the phone. “At least, within arms reach.” He sighed again, a little defeated. “We might have to work something else out about this, though. This is what I do, but...”

"I'll learn to deal with it." Kelly said quietly, "I'm not telling you to quit your job because I'm freaking out one of the men I love is in danger... I'm not exactly married to a man who doesn't get himself in dangerous situations sometimes." 

There was a long pause, so long that it seemed like Kelly wouldn’t say anything more, but then he did, and it was even softer. "It's just in those situations I'm there as back up. I'm...I can't help you when you're away."

Kelly was horrified to realise he was actually slightly teary, and he got up quickly and walked away, closing the door slightly more forcefully than intended. It was fucking stupid that he was this affected by this. He needed a smoke.

“Kelly? Kelly!” Liam called into the phone, clutching his blankets tighter to himself. “Did you.... did you walk away?” His voice started to break, as anxiety filled him at the thought of being _left_ there, and there was nothing he could do about it. He squeezed the pillow tighter to his chest, curling up on himself. Out of all the scenarios that Liam had imagined Nick and Kelly giving up on this, on them leaving him, this wasn't one of them. He wanted at least to be able to fight back. 

The phone clattered for a bit, but then Nick came on the line and his voice was louder, he had clearly turned off the speaker phone. "He's okay."

“If... if you say so.” Liam choked on a breath, his thoughts continuing to spiral out of control. He let this happen, how could he let this happen? He needed to figure out what was wrong, what he could do to fix things, and he couldn't from there, all the way in fucking Florida. “Goddamnit, I want to be home right no— back to the Fiddler right now. We need to talk about this.”

Nick softened at Liam's frustration. "You can say 'home'. Home's always been people anyway, screw the housing situation." 

“... Sorry. I..." Liam was mumbling. "I haven’t called a place home since...” Liam's voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. He let out a shaky sigh, trying to calm himself. Or at least, put on a calm front on the phone — he could deal with his own emotions on his own, later. “It just— came out.”

Nick paused trying to phrase the next bit in his head. "Sometimes...when he gets angry he wants to lash out, and when he doesn't want to do that, he runs, tries to clear his head. It's...I mean it's not the best way of dealing with shit, but he does come back after a while and talk it out. We can definitely have a conversation when you're back." He paused, but then realised he needed to say more. "He's just...he's always had a team. He's not like you, or Ty, or Zane, or even me. He doesn't understand that working alone on jobs like this is dangerous, but sometimes no more dangerous than Sidewinder shit. He just sees someone out there without backup, doesn't realise that it's a different set of skills, that a lot of the time you don't need the back up."

Liam thought for a moment, forcibly trying to slow his breaths over the phone. “I mean... there could be a role here, maybe. I’ve operated with a handler before. And Cross worked with Preston for years, as well.”

"Fuck, I wish you were here. I want to hold you." Nick breathed almost without realising it.

“Me too. I wish... I wish I was with you, too. Nothing has ever felt quite like home, before waking up next to you both.” Liam choked back a sob. God _damnit_ , he was not going to fall apart now. “Maybe you should check on Kelly?”

"Not until I know you're okay." Nick said firmly.

Liam sucked in another breath, and let it out slowly, keeping his voice steady. He felt the blood rush in his ears, and he knew it was going to be a long night. “I’ll be fine when I know he’s okay. When I know... this won’t be too much.”

"I don't know if he's okay," Nick said, but quickly continued when he heard Liam's intake of breath, "but I do know that this is how he works. He needs to walk it off, smoke it off, then he'll come back when he can breathe and we'll talk about it. We can make sure we all have that conversation together, okay? I promise I would run after him right now if I thought that was the right thing to do."

“Okay,” Liam shut his eyes and murmured into the phone. He cocooned himself more tightly into the blankets, and deeply wished they were arms encircling him instead. He was so powerless at that moment, and he knew there was nothing that could make him feel less so. This was a level of panic he was just simply not used to, and there was nothing he could do but hold on and hope it went away. 

“I just need to... I don’t know. I don’t know what I need right now.”

"Just talk to me, Liam. Please? Talk to me. Tell me what you're feeling right now so I can help."

“I’m... worried.” Liam sighed, almost whispering his embarrassing admission. “I’m afraid, Nicholas.” Afraid, and _pathetic_. 

"About the job? Or Kelly?"

Liam snorted derisively. “I never worry about the job, darling. I am good at what I do. And I can afford to be... selective as well.”

"Is this...is this going to affect your ability to do this job?" Nick said, worried suddenly that what had just been shared would cause Liam to be hurt or even killed on the job, that by enabling their partner to finally feel feelings they had damned him.

Liam was quiet for a long time, contemplating his past experience, trying to focus on his job and not the insane butterflies in his stomach or his desire to curl up in a ball and hide from the world until it seemed less like it was all about to fall apart before his eyes. “It... shouldn’t. I can’t say this is a crisis of conscience I've experienced before while on a job, but I’ve dealt with other complications before.” He took a breath, trying to calm himself as best as he could. “I can shut it down, again. Get the job done, compartmentalize, and open things back up when it's over.”

Nick was similarly quiet for a long time, thinking the best way to deal with this new roadblock. "Do you want me to go and get him?" He asked quietly after a while.

Liam nodded for a long time to the phone before he realized there was no way Nick could see it. “Or... bring me out there. But... only if he wants to talk. I don’t want to chase him off."

Nick moved off the bed, causing it to creak. He fumbled around for a minute getting dressed, but then stood and moved to open the door to the cabin.

"Kels?"

There was no response, but Nick didn't let that stop him, because that doesn't necessarily mean Kelly was avoiding him, he knew exactly where Kelly would have gone to if he needed the space - the highest part of the boat. He kept the phone to his ear in case Liam said anything while he climbed through the boat.

Liam swallowed, as he waited for Nick to track him down. He rolled himself out of bed, the blanket still around his shoulders, as he made his way over to the desk. Drawing always calmed him, allowed him to express himself in a way that allowed for his emotions to release, and, _hell_ , he needed that now. He set the phone on his desk, pulled out his sketchpad, and started to draw. With this other hand, he fumbled around with his little chess piece, the cool stone soothing to his fingers. He needed a smoke.

"Kels?" Nick said again once he got up to the fly bridge and saw Kelly lying down, flat on his back, cigarette in his hand, just as he knew he would be. "Kels, do you want to talk to Liam?"

Liam's stomach tightened, and he winced. He was _not_ ready to hear Kelly say no.“Look, it’s okay. I can cope, I promise, Nick." He interjected quickly. "I have coping mechanisms for a reason.”

Nick heard the sound of an object spinning on a tabletop and then the sound of a lighter as Liam lit his own cigarette.

"I love you." Kelly said immediately into the phone Nick passed him when he raised his hand to take it. "I love you so fucking much, Liam."

Those words meant more than Liam could say. All of his emotion that he had tried to push down just bubbled to the surface once more, and he responded without another thought. “I love you too. Don’t... don’t leave,” Liam choked, dropping his pencil and covering his mouth with his hand.

"I'm not going to..." Kelly sat up, scrubbing his hand over his face, "I wasn't leaving, I just needed... fuck babe I wasn't leaving you. I wasn't." Kelly felt the tears track down his face and he wiped them frantically with the hand not holding the phone. "I love you."

“I love you too, I just—“ Liam gulped, also wiping his face, the tears falling, in equal parts relief and yearning, wishing he could be there, and not so far apart. “Fuck. I’ve just been — I’ve always waited for the other shoe to drop. The last straw.” He paused, breathing a little easier, despite the tears. “I’m sorry. I know you needed space.”

"Babe. Loving you means at the very least you get a conversation. I don't... I'm not... sometimes I need to step away. That doesn't mean I love you any less. It means I'm angry or I'm scared or I'm... I don't know? Confused? It means I have to take a walk. Fuck Liam it doesn't mean I'm leaving you. I just..." his voice got really quiet. "I have a temper, okay? I don't want to do or say anything that'll hurt you."

“I’m sorry. I got... I freaked out.” Liam sighed, ashamed at his own reaction. He felt so _stupid_ for not trusting Kelly would be around. That Kelly would be there. That they'd both be there, and talk things through, despite that not really being the case for anyone else in the past. “It’s complicated. I’m a little fucked up, you know?”

"But I did, didn't I? _This_ hurt you. Fuck. Good work, Abbott."

“I’m sorry. It just... scared me. That’s all. “ Liam sniffed, wiping his eyes once more. “Do you know how hard it is to read you when I can’t see you?” He forced a chuckle, trying for levity. “Call me a psyops expert all you like, but...don’t let anyone else know this, but I am not, in fact, a magician.”

Kelly gave a theatrical gasp. "You're not?"

“Don’t tell Tyler, the lack of mystery will break his heart.”

Kelly laughed, but it sounded watery at best. "Just...fuck, Liam. I didn't want to hurt you."

“Hey. I’m made of strong stuff. I can take it... most of the time.” He wiped his face. “I feel better being able to talk to you. And... we’re going to talk about this when I get back to you, right? I’ll come home, and we’ll figure something out. You could be my backup, my handler. Or we can think about something else to do entirely. I don’t think an assassin could be useful to Tyler’s cousin on her expeditions, could it?”

Kelly chuckled. "No, probably not... we could talk about the handler thing though... you know how much I enjoy handling you."

Nick groaned so loudly Liam could hear it through the phone.

“Enjoy it, O’Flaherty. I know how much you love a good pun.” Liam said, even though he knew Nick might not be able to hear him.

“Hmmm... you could come with me on the next job? Be in the vicinity in case I need you?”

Kelly badly covered the phone and spoke to Nick. "Liam said he loved my puns and your groans aren't appreciated." He sobered, then spoke back into the phone to Liam. "I'd like that. I can't wait for you to be home. It's possible I made a blanket nest in the VIP cabin." He whispered conspiratorially.

“Oooh. I like that,” Liam chuckled. “I may have to ship in more blankets.... and a cat.”

"I'm working on that situation." Kelly said, "but oh my God more clouds!"

“I mean... we could adopt one and put one in my safehouse...”

"What!! REALLY???"

Liam could just hear Nick in the background. "Oh God, that tone of voice isn't good."

Liam chuckled into the phone. “Why not? Although, that is, if you don’t get jealous when I give it attention.”

"I can't be held accountable for how much attention I pay you when I visit."

“Truth, love. Although, bring a cardboard box and it’ll be like neither of us exist...”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.


End file.
